MemberD's record collection
artists in alphabetical order. ** for groups The = T; ** solo artists by surname e.g. Gary Numan = N * purchase dates in brackets, where known C China Crisis 7"/12" * African & White b/w Red Sails, Be Suspicious, (12", Inevitable 1982 - since sold) * Scream Down At Me b/w Cucumber Garden, (7", Virgin 1982) * Christian b/w Greenacre Bay, Performing Seals (7", Virgin 1982) * Working With Fire and Steel, Fire and Steel (mix) b/w Dockland, Forever I & I (12", Virgin 1983) * Wishful Thinking b/w This Occupation (7", Virgin 1983) * Wishful Thinking / Some People I Know To Lead Fantastic Lives b/w This Occupation (Extended Mix) / Some People I Know To Lead Fantastic Lives (Extended Mix) (12" Virgin 1983) * Hanna Hanna (Extended Mix) b/w Here Come A Raincloud (Live), African And White (Live) (12", Virgin 1984) * Black Man Ray b/w It's Never Too Late, Animalistic (A Day at the Zoo mix) (12", Virgin 1985) * King In a Catholic Style (Wake Up) (extended version) b/w Blue Sea / King In a Catholic Style (Wake Up) (12" Virgin 1985) * You Did Cut Me b/w You Did Cut Me (live) plus Christian (live) b/w Seven Sports For All (live) (2x7", Virgin 1985) * The Highest High b/w 96.8, Orange Mutt-Mutt Dance (12" Virgin 1985) * African And White (The Steve Proctor Remix) b/w Red Sails, Be Suspicious (12", Virgin 1990) CD singles * Best Kept Secret / The Instigator / Black Man Ray / You Did Cut Me / Arizona Sky (CD, Virgin 1987 - withdrawn!) * Every Day The Same (Radio Edit) / Tell Me What It Is / Every Day The Same (Riff & Hum Club Mix) / Every Day The Same (Drum-A-Pella Mix) / Every Day The Same (version original) (CD, Stradumb records 1994) Albums * Difficult Shapes & Passive Rhythms - Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain (MC, Virgin 1982) * Working With Fire And Steel (Possible Pop Songs Volume Two) (LP, Virgin 1983) * Flaunt The Imperfection (MC, Virgin 1985) (bought 20 May 1985) * What Price Paradise (MC, Virgin 1986) * Diary of a Hollow Horse (LP, Virgin 1989) * Diary - A Collection (CD, Virgin 1992) * Acoustically Yours (CD, Telegraph 1995) * Diary of a Hollow Horse (2xCD re-issue, remastered and expanded 2013) * Autumn In The Neighbourhood (digital download, Pledge 2015) Seen live * 19 May 1983 Lancaster Sugar House. * 24 May 1985: Teatro Tenda, Bologna. N New Order 7" * Ceremony / In a Lonely Place * Procession / Everything's Gone Green (16 February 1983) * Temptation * True Faith * Touched By the Hand of God 12" * 1981-1982 (5 Track EP, Factus 8, clear vinyl 2014 re-issue) * Blue Monday * Confusion * Thieves Like Us / Murder (see 11 August 1984) * Bizarre Love Triangle * World In Motion CD singles * Regret * Blue Monday 95 * 60 Miles and Hour (CD1) * Here to Stay * Krafty LPs * Movement * Power, Corruption & Lies * Low-Life * Technique * Music Complete Cassettes * (The best of) New Order CDs * Substance * Republic * Retro (boxset) * Peel Sessions * Get Ready * Waiting For the Siren's Call * Complete Music * Music Complete Live concerts * 19 August 1984 - Leisure Centre, Gloucester, UK Category:Private